Just A Little Misunderstanding
by Noritsu
Summary: Rai and Kimiko are in the washroom 'doing something'. Omi is eavesdropping and decides to pull Clay into the mix. Clay gets the wrong idea and a confrontation ensues. Rai and Clay are the main characters. Rated for mild suggestive content. Oneshot.


I know some of you have written this sort of story yourself, and now I got an idea for one, too. Hope you enjoy.

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Just A Little Misunderstanding**

Authoress: Noritsu

Disclaimer

I **do not** own the Xiaolin Showdown characters, or the Xiaolin Showdown universe. They are copyrighted and belong to Christie Hui and Warner Brothers.

The storyline, however, is mine. So no pilfering, please. Thanks.

**TUN** Publishing Company

December, 2007

**T**he**U**sual**N**onsense

**Just A Little Misunderstanding**

Raimundo and Kimiko walked into the washroom and Rai shut the door and locked it behind them.

Upon hearing the click, Kimiko turned around and regarded Raimundo with a look of puzzlement. "Why are you locking the door?"

Rai shrugged, "Curious onlookers," he replied. "I would rather be able to do this in peace instead of having an audience critiquing our every move and telling us that we're doing it wrong."

Kimiko gave him a knowing smile. "Clay and Omi?"

Rai sighed. "Clay and Omi."

The two began discussing how best they ought to tackle the task that lay before them, unaware that in roughly about fifteen minutes or so, their washroom activity would plunge the temple building they lived in into turmoil.

xsxsxs

When Omi walked into the kitchen with that certain look on his face that told Clay he was going to soon be abandoning his sandwich whether he wanted to or not, Clay groaned inwardly and stuffed another bite into his mouth so he would be unable to converse immediately.

"Friend Clay," Omi began, "there is a most interesting conversation that is going on between Raimundo and Kimiko in the washroom. I do not understand it and was wondering if you knew what they are doing."

"Mmfmf," was Clay's reply.

Omi studied Clay curiously for a moment and then walked over to the sink, washed his hands and dried them, and came back to the table to hop up onto a chair. "I see you are in the process of chewing. Fear not, I shall wait patiently until you are able to speak to me."

Clay's face fell. Why did he think that he would be able to get out of having to deal with whatever it was on the pretense of trying to eat? He should know better by now.

After finally swallowing the last bit of his mouthful of sandwich, Clay turned to look at Omi.

"So, what are you sayin' about Rai and Kimiko?"

"They are in the washroom together. I wanted to go in and wash my hands after finishing my chore but I was turned away. Raimundo said they were doing something in there and if all I needed was to wash my hands I could use another sink."

Clay stared at Omi for a very long moment. "They're in the washroom together and they're 'doing something'?" he asked.

"Yes," Omi responded. "And Raimundo seems to be giving her instructions as to how she should be conducting herself. I believe he is trying to stick something into her."

Clay's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he scolded himself internally for the thoughts that suddenly popped up into his mind that could explain what it was that they were doing. Shaking the thoughts away, he decided to adopt an approach that didn't include panicking.

"Omi, I'm sure that they have a good reason for bein' in there. Maybe they're jus', I don't know, cleanin' the floor, or washin' the shower tub down, or somethin'. You prob'ly jus' misunderstood what they were sayin'."

"Oh no, friend Clay," Omi said. "I heard Raimundo quite clearly. He said 'Now hold steady, and try not to flinch while I shove this in'."

Clay swallowed nervously and wondered if maybe panicking would actually be a pretty good idea right now.

"Um, Omi, let's go to the washroom and see if we can hear some more of their conversation. I'm sure it's all just, um, well…let's jus' go okay?"

Omi nodded and followed Clay out of the kitchen.

"You seem as though something is troubling you. Is there a reason why Raimundo and Kimiko should not be in the washroom doing things?" Without waiting to see if Clay would answer him, Omi continued with, "I must admit, however, that I find it very puzzling as to why Kimiko would be agreeable to Raimundo trying to stick something into her. Perhaps she is having a problem and Raimundo is trying to fix it for her."

Clay chose not to respond to Omi on either the question he asked or the statement he'd made.

They turned a corner and entered the hall where the washroom was. The door loomed in front of them like a forbidden entrance into a place where they should be afraid to enter. Taking a deep breath, and trying to steady his nerves, Clay leaned in toward the door. He didn't really have to put his ear against it for the two occupants inside weren't exactly speaking in a tone that suggested they were trying to hide their conversation.

It went something like this:

"I don't know, I don't think it's in right. Maybe I should pull it out and, I don't know, reseat it or something."

"Rai, it doesn't need to be reseated."

"Still, don't you think it looks a little…crooked…or something?"

"Rai, it's round. It can't go in crooked."

The sound of a sigh could be heard.

"Okay," Rai was heard saying, "Well, hold steady while I give it a real good shove."

"Rai, you've been shoving your end in for the past solid two or three minutes. It's not going to go in any further!"

"But I want to make sure it's in there real good!"

"You know what I think? I think you don't really know what you're doing. Shouldn't you have looked this up, or done some research or something first?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I watched my parents do this a few times. Sure, it's not the same as doing it yourself, but – "

"Fine," Kimiko was heard saying, as she cut Raimundo off, "But we better be done with this shortly. My legs are getting tired! I can't stay in this position with you shoving against me much longer!"

Deciding that he'd heard quite enough, but not knowing what to do (and he was trying desperately to not think about what Rai said over watching his parents), Clay turned to Omi. "Go get Master Fung! And quickly!"

Omi's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Clay exclaimed. "Tell him this – Tell him that Rai and Kimiko are in the washroom doin' somethin' they shouldn't be doin'!"

"But what are they - ?"

"Just go! Now!" Clay hissed, a little too forcefully.

Omi frowned and his lower lip jutted out just a bit, making him look like a pouty child.

"Fine. I will go retrieve Master Fung." Then he turned on his heel and left.

Clay stuck his head around the corner of the hall and waited until Omi was out of sight. He then began pounding on the door.

"_Open this door, now!"_ he shouted. _"You hear me? You open this door or so help me I'll break it down!"_

The door suddenly flung open wide and Clay quickly threw his hands over his eyes so he wouldn't see something he shouldn't.

"_For crying out loud, what's your problem?"_ Rai shouted back, "I told Omi we were doing something in here. You couldn't freaking walk down the path to another building and use _their_ washroom?"

There was a stretch of silence before Rai said, "_Why_ do you have your hands over your eyes?"

"'Cause I don't fancy seein' you and Kimiko in your present state."

"Our present state?" Rai asked, the confusion evident in his voice. "What the – ?"

Raimundo cut himself off as realization dawned on him. "Oh, you are _not _thinking what I think you're thinking!"

Clay poked his finger forward into what he hoped was the direction of where Rai was standing. "Yer durn tootin' I'm thinkin' that! And I sent Omi to get Master Fung! Boy, Rai, you've done some stuff in your time, but this! This takes the cake."

By this time, Rai was fuming.

"Clay, open your eyes," he growled.

"No way."

There was a sigh, and Clay heard Kimiko's voice. "Clay, you're being stupid, _and_ pissing off Rai. That's gotta be a record for you. _Open your eyes!_"

Clay swallowed nervously. He didn't think Kimiko would mislead him though, so, cautiously, he peeped through a couple of fingers. The first thing he noticed was that Rai looked absolutely furious. The kind of look they refer to as 'if looks could kill'. Except, in Clay's case, he'd be dead _twice_.

The second thing he noticed was that Rai was fully clothed. Aside from some of the material of his tunic sporting a rusty looking smudge, there was not a stitch out of place.

Clay dropped his hands from his eyes and allowed his gaze to travel over to Kimiko. She too, was fully clothed, and in her hands she was holding an elbow pipe with another straight piece fitted into it. It was then that he noticed the dismantled state of things underneath the washroom sink.

Clay's heart sank into his stomach. _I'm dead…I am __**so**__ dead…_

"Um," he began, as he reached up to tug at the collar of his shirt. "Heh…well…you see…it's kinda funny…if you…uh…" He paused and attempted to gather his thoughts. "Yer tryin' to fix that leaky pipe, aren't ya?"

"Well, I don't know, Clay. Does it look like we're trying to fix a leaky pipe?" Rai asked back through a forced smile and gritted teeth. He wasn't feeling quite as furious as before, but he was still fuming.

Clay took a deep breath and decided to suck it up and be a man.

"Look, Rai, I'm sorry! Omi came to me and said you guys shooed him away. Then he said he was listenin' to you talk, and he told me what he overheard, and he wanted to know what was goin' on, and…well, we came here, and then I heard some o' yer conversation too, and…" Clay let his voice trail off, hoping that he wouldn't have to go into any more of an explanation.

Rai's back teeth ground together as he battled with himself over whether or not he wanted to let Clay off that easily. Finally, he too took a deep breath and decided to back down.

"Clay," he said, "I'm Latin. If I was going to try and seduce a girl do you honestly think I would take her into a washroom with a cold, hard, concrete floor? What kind of a jerk do you think I am?" He felt his temper flaring again and he beat it down as he continued. "We Latin men take our courting very seriously! If I was gonna woo a girl, there'd be flowers, and candles, and chocolate, and fluffy, soft pillows because girls like fluffy, soft things! Do you understand?"

Clay mutely nodded his head. He was, by now, feeling rather small over the fact that he could have misread Raimundo so badly. He should have known that there was nothing unseemly going on. "I'm sorry, Rai. I really am. I don't know what else to say."

Rai growled under his breath, squared his shoulders, and stuck out his hand. "We shake, and we forget this ever happened. And we also don't ever talk about it again."

Clay gave a weak smile and took the offered hand. "Sounds good to me."

"Clay, Clay! I have brought Master Fung like you asked!"

The sudden reappearance of Omi caused a mortified look to settle onto Clay's face.

Rai grinned ferociously and began pushing Clay back out into the hallway. "Have fun explaining this to the Fungmeister," he said, as he started shutting the door. "Oh, and I won't lock the door this time."

Clay turned around to see Master Fung and Omi moving hurriedly toward him. He walked forward down the hall to meet them. Master Fung was looking a bit pale, and worried, and Clay mentally kicked himself as he grasped at what words he could use to explain this all away.

"I've come as quickly as I could," Master Fung said. "You didn't try to confront them, did you?"

"Uh…well…actually, I did."

Master Fung opened his mouth to say something, but Clay quickly cut him off. "But it's okay! It's um…well…it's like this. You see, it was a…uh…misunderstanding." Clay nodded his head reassuringly, but Master Fung looked a little suspicious.

"Friend Clay," Omi said, "If you have discovered what Raimundo and Kimiko are doing, I would be most appreciative of you explaining it to me. I feel I am confused yet."

Clay motioned for them to walk down the hallway with him, _away_ from the washroom where Rai and Kimiko were. "Well, you see, it's like this – It was all just a misunderstanding." He walked along, explaining to them what had happened, from the time Omi came and talked to him to just a few minutes ago when he and Rai finished talking. Being more of the 'strong, silent type', than the talk-y type, Clay hoped he'd picked all the right words to use in his explanation.

And twenty years from now, maybe they'd all look back on this and laugh.

finis

* * *

I love writing these kinds of stories...tee hee...

TTFN, Nori  
_this is no pie! _


End file.
